App Trap (Chris 10: OA)
App Trap is the second episode of Chris 10: Omniverse Adventures. Story Chris as a completely redesigned Humungousaur is chasing down Vulkanus with Proto-Tech Armor. Humungousaur: Really, first Khyber, now you. I just wanna stay home playing WWE All Stars on my IPad. Vulkanus: If you want to play a video game, then why don't you be in one. Vulkanus pulls out a gamer helmet and throws it at Humungousaur, it immediatly claps on his head, making him revert. Chris: Aaah! The helmet suck Chris in, leaving just the helmet. Inside somewhere... Chris wakes up, revealing him to be in the form of Stormado. Stormado: How the heck did I transform into Stormado. Suddenly, he is picked up and dragged to the WWE Main Event ring, with Big Chill in front of him. A bell rings, Big Chill grabs Stormado and chokeslams him. Stormado: Ow, I must be in the gamer helmet. Suddenly, Big Chill shoulder tackles him, then pins him. Stormado kicks out at 2, and performs a backbreaker. Then Stormado performs his signature move before a knockout maneuver. He goes for a skull-crushing finale, and perfects it. Stormado pins, and wins. Then all of a sudden, an orange flash swallows Stormado. He falls into temple, he is Chris again, but he realizes his shirt is ripped and he is wearing shorts with a pair of binoculars and a water bottle. Chris: My favorite shirt! End Scene Chris: Wait, ripped shirt, running shoes, binoculars. I'm in Temple Run, so I better start running. The demon monkeys start running out of the cave, with Chris running as fast as he could. Chris: I can transform, so come on Jetray! Chris slaps the Matrix down, but he turns into Batistic, who is redesigned from head to toe. Batistic: Whoa, I haven't used this guy in a while. Batistic sonic screams at the demon monkeys, making them explode. He reverts. Then an orange flash swallows Chris, taking him to a wooden jail cell. He is chained to the wall. Chris: No, not this game. SMASH DUDE!!!!!!! Suddenly, he gets shot by blue paintballs, turning him blue. He then gets hit by pink lightning, it zaps one of the chains, breaking it. Chris: Yes, the other one, THE OTHER ONE! Green lightning strikes him and the other chain, breaking him free. Chris: Sayanara suckers. Another orange flash swallows Chris, but this time he comes out of the helmet. Vulkanus: I have trapped Chris in my... Chris: Don't think so Vulkanus. Vulkanus: How did you escape my virtual trap? Chris: I defeated all the challenges. Now to defeat you and give Rook back his Proto-Tech Armor. Chris slaps the Matrix core down and transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: It's time for a beat down. Humungousaur starts beating him up, then runs up to him and RKO's him. He takes off his armor and turns into Jetray and flies away. End Scene Jetray is entering the plumber base, with the Proto-Tech Armor in his feet. He reverts, and lands with the Proto-Tech armor stuck on the ceiling. Chris: How is that even possible?! Chris transforms into Chris Cross, the same exact look he had before, but with orange replacing the yellow. Chris Cross: Chris Cross? I haven't used this guy since I teamed up with John Smith. Chris Cross jumps up to the ceiling and grabs the Proto-Tech Armor, pulls it down, and then it shocks him and flies away. Chris Cross: Seriously? Rook's gonna kill me. Chris Cross runs after the Proto-Tech armor, and he sees Rook with it. Rook puts it on and Chris Cross reverts. Rook: It appears my armor is bigger than when the Detrovite stole it from me. It appears it is virtual as well. Chris: Virtual? Rook: Yes, while you where out chasing the theif, there was a mechanical wave that turned everything 3rd dimensional. Chris: Oh great, I have to fix this. Chris transforms, and gets Jury Rigg. His nose, arms, and body redesigned. Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg? Awesome! Fix. Jury Rigg goes flying everywhere, and everything starts turning back to the way they were. Chris: And that's that. End